


Absence, the highest form of presence

by deargodwhatisthatthing



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Loneliness, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargodwhatisthatthing/pseuds/deargodwhatisthatthing
Summary: Hijikata and Tsukuyo, both high-functioning piners...
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Tsukuyo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	Absence, the highest form of presence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltedpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedpin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The kiss I would have spent on you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211952) by [saltedpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedpin/pseuds/saltedpin). 

> Title quote by James Joyce


End file.
